Nikolai
'Nikolai '(ニコライ) is a rogue Grim Reaper. He has been watching the events of the Everus household unfold long before the birth of Aya Everus. He has recently intervened and has been working as an informant for them. =Appearance= Nikolai is a young man who physically looks around the age of 10. He has tanned skin, messy purple hair, and chartreuse phosphorescent eyes. He usually wears a white dress shirt, black dress pants, black dress shoes, black double button vest, and white gloves. He carries a whip strapped to his hip at all times. =Personality= Nikolai is a matter-of-factly and brash person, not afraid to speak his mind fully and honestly. He only follows his own path, breaking countless of rules from the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society and many others, and not caring for the consequences of it. He has sympathy for humanity, and those who have and are currently suffering through any type of situation, and will go through many means in order to help. He has a vendetta against God, as he believes that if he knew what would befall him and his friends, he would have sent signals to stop them, to which he didn't, creating a hatred against him and the actions he has taken against his own creation, humanity. =History= Nikolai was born around the 13th century somewhere between Germany and France. He was one of the many children who took part in what would be known as The Children's Crusade, believing that it was his destiny in a call of God in order to take back the Holy Land. However, sometime in the journey, while many children died from exhaustion and starvation, he was sold as a slave along with many other children by one of the leading adults, betraying them for a sack of gold and silver. It is hinted that he was tortured and abused in his time as a slave, and a few months after being sold, he took his own life, in turn becoming a Grim Reaper. His vendetta and anger made him a terrible Grim Reaper, refusing to do as he was told and breaking countless rules before he eventually broke away from the society before they could try and reprimand him. He has been a rogue Grim Reaper for centuries. =Plot= Black Sickness Arc Nikolai had met Doctor Hans a few months before the events of the arc at a church after hearing him cry out to God after the death of his wife and only son. Taking pity upon his miserable state, Nikolai offered him secrets that he had learned from his time in the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society, and helped him create a small machine that messed with the cinematic record that would allow Lazarus to come back to life and continue to live on. He remained with the family in order to investigate the sudden appearance of some demons, who would then be known as Noir and Minerva, unbeknown to him that the Doctor had made a deal with them. The demons, unable to do a deal with Aya, turned the corpse of Doctor Hans' wife into a man eating beast, having it kill Doctor Hans and chase after Aya, Veran and Lazarus as they made their get away. He eventually intervened by getting rid of the creature to allow them to get away. Circus Arc Nikolai had showed up with Gigermo, sitting at a river bank waiting for the group to show up. There he gave them the information they needed in order to finish their mission, before heading back to the Circus, where he gave mercy to the Circus victims by killing them, and getting rid of the bodies to give them a proper, private burial. =Quotes= "You don't seem like much of a Watchdog." (To Aya Everus) You aren't the sharpest tool in the shed once you are left in the light, Aya." (To Aya Everus) "You are right. Time has changed, but one thing hasn't; the madness and evil of humanity..." (To Gigermo) =Trivia= * He sympathizes heavily with Aya, due to shared circumstances.